Pokemorphs
by BaneoftheBlackDragon
Summary: What would happen if kids could morph into Pokemon? Prologe
1. Prologe

Holy: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!  Holy here!!!  This is my baby: POKEMORPHS!!!  

Kitty:  It's mine too, ya know!

Holy: I started it!  Besides, your character doesn't come in until WAY latter in the story. 

Kitty: I come in at book 4!

Holy: Book 5 if you count this one.

Kitty: WHAT!!! 

Holy: You heard me!

Kitty: That's not fair!!!

Holy: The Pokémorphs belong to us; Pokémon and Animorphs do not.

Kitty: So Byte us, suckers!

Holy: Anyway, on to the fic!

**__**

**__**

**_P_****_o_****_k_****_é_****_-_****_M_****_o_****_r_****_p_****_h_****_s_****__**

**Chapter One Sheri's POV**

My name is Sherica Hardrock and I am in danger.  My best friends Justin, Kristle and I are the Pokémorphs.  We fight verses Team Rocket with the help of two Pokémon, Rakusho the Black Scizor and David the Ice Mew.   I am writing this out so that people will know the truth.  If you don't believe me, tough.  I'm getting a head of my self.  Let me start from the beginning.

It was a normal day in New Flash Town, sunny and warm.  High for the day was going to be 89º. I was sitting by the ocean doing a little fishing with CatsEye when Justin ran up to me.

I'm getting ahead of myself again, no?  Let me tell you about my self.  I am short with mahogany brown hair and jet black eyes.  I have long hair that I leave down.  I own only one Pokémon, my small Eevee named CatsEye.  My parents own a small Pokémon ranch and I can understand and speak the language of Pokémon.

"Guess what?" Justin said, coming to a screeching halt at my right side.

Justin is the exact opposite of me and yet we are best friends.  He is tall and has aqua blue eyes.  He has blond hair with natural hazel streaks in it that comes to about his eyes.  He is super smart and loves to work with computers.  He has one only Pokémon, his prized Togepi named Spike.  His parents own the Pokémon research center and he can tell you anything you want to know about Pokémon except what they are saying.

"What?" I asked

"Mom said I can go on your Pokémon journey with you!" He said 

"Great!" I said, "I hope you plan on getting a starter Pokémon from Prof. Cloud. As cute as Togepis are they aren't very strong."

"No.  I don't plan on battling. I've decided that I want to be a Pokémon researcher like my parents." He said, "Are you going to get a starter Pokémon?"

"No, but I plan on going and getting a Pokédex and a Pokégear and registering CatsEye as my starter Pokémon." I replied

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said, "Let's go!"

**Chapter Two Justin's POV**

"All you have to do is press this button and you can call me." Prof. Cloud said

"Ok Professor." Sheri said

Sheri and I were at Prof. Cloud's laboratory.  Sheri was getting registered as a Pokémon trainer.  I would be too but I would rather be a Pokémon researcher than a Pokémon trainer. 

"Thanks for stopping by kids! Enjoy your journey!" 

"Thanks Professor!" Sheri called back

"We will." I told the Prof.

When we got out of their Sheri turned to me.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked

"Yep!" I replied

"Got every thing that you will need?" She asked

"Yep!" I replied

"Got Spike?" She asked

"Togi?" Spike said, popping out of my backpack.

"Then lets go!" She said

"Vee!" CatsEye said, jumping onto Sheri's shoulder.

"Togeprii!" Spike said, climbing into my arms.

"I hope we don't have to carry these two through our whole journey." I said

"I won't," Sheri said, "But you will.  That's the one disadvantages to having a Togepi."

"Shut up!" I said teasingly

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Kristle is coming with us."

"What!" I nearly screamed

Kristle is a small girl with a HUGE attitude.  She has long blond hair with blue streaks in it. She has icy blue eyes that look like they can paralyze an Ekans.  She only has one Pokémon though, her punk Venonat named Skull.  The reason it's a punk Venonat is that it has a skull earring on its left ear.  Despite Kristle's appearances, she is a kind-hearted sprit that is to everyone but me.

"I don't see why you don't like her." Sheri said

"Hello!" Kristle said, coming up behind Sheri with Skull by her side, "You guys all packed?"

**Chapter Three Kristle's POV**

"Yep" Sheri said

I had just found Sheri and Justin after saying goodbye to my Mom and picking up Skull from my sister's day-care center.  I could tell Justin was nervous but I guessed it was the journey that we were going on.  Sheri looked as calm as ever, no surprise there.  She is calm almost all the time.

"I think we should hit the road if we plan on getting to Apple Grove City by night fall." Sheri said

"Sounds good to me." Justin said

"Lets Go!" I agreed.

As we started off I began thinking about the Pokémon I wanted to catch.  The number one on my list was Ditto.  I wanted one so bad.  If your Ditto was strong enough you could defeat any trainer without any sweat.  The only problem is that they are rare and could only be found in the Johto and Kanto regions and we live in the Zento region.  When we were about a quarter of the way to Apple Grove City we saw our first Pokémon.

"Look over there!" Sheri said, pointing at a small patch of grass.

"It looks like a Scizor." Justin said

"But its black." I pointed out

I was right.  The Pokémon looked just like a Scizor but it was black with red markings instead of red with black markings.

"Lets see what the Pokédex says." Justin suggested

"OK." Sheri said

_"Scizor: the scissors Pokémon.  It is the evolved form of Scyther.  The eyes on its claws make it look like it has three heads._

The Pokédex showed a picture of a red Scizor with black markings.

"Look, Its hurt." Sheri said

She was right.  When you looked closely you could see cuts with black blood coming out.

"I'm going to see if it's knocked out or if it's just asleep."  Sheri said

She walked up to the Pokémon slowly.  As soon as she got close enough to it, she reached out and gently stroked the Pokémon's head.

"Scizor?" It said tiredly   

"Shhh." She said softly, "It's OK.  I'm not going to hurt you."

**Chapter four Rakusho POV**

What is this human thinking?  I am a wild Scizor!  I am the strongest bug/steel Pokémon in the whole world!  Most humans fear me.  Mostly females.  And yet this female child just walks up to me and touches me.  Not that I mind.  I mean; it's nice to be noticed.

"Sheri, get away from there.  You might get hurt." I hear

I look up to the sound of the voice and see two other children, a male and a female.  

_They look worried.  Like they think I would hurt their friend._

"Guys, don't worry.  I'm fine."  The first female (I guess her name was Sheri) said to the others.  Turning back to me she asked, "Are you OK?"

I managed to nod my head yes but inside I was saying no.  I was badly wounded from my last fight and could barely move.

"If you like, I could take you to a Pokémon center near-by." She said

"No, Thank you." I manage to say.

"But you are hurt," She argued, "and if you just stay here you could get hurt even more."

_She, She understood me.  She, she can understand the language._

"Who are you who can understand the Pokémon language?" I asked

"I am Sherica Hardrock.  I have raised many Pokémon on my parent's ranch and have come to understand the language." She replied in the language.  She sounded like she was speaking Eevee.

"My name is Rakusho." I said

"Well Rakusho, you need to get to a Pokémon center fast.  You are bleeding." She pointed out in Eevee.

She was right.  I was bleeding in multiple places and was bruised in even more.

"If you insist," I sighed,  "But there is one problem."

"What is that?" She asked again speaking in Eevee

"I can't move." I said

"If it is all right with you, I could put you in a Pokéball." She said, timidly holding up a green Pokéball.  "I will only keep you in there until we got back to my parent's ranch so that we could heal you." She quickly added

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." She replied

**Chapter Five David's POV**

That human never stops amazing me.  She can calm Pokémon almost as soon as she starts to talk to them.  She speaks the language and always knows just what to say.

"OK" Rakusho said

I had been watching Sheri for some time now.

"Scizor return." Sheri said

I watched as Rakusho got sucked into the Friend Ball that Sheri held up for him.  I have noticed that Sheri only uses Friend Balls but she carries all different types of Balls.  She has Ultra Balls, Great Balls, Friend Balls, Love Balls, Fast Balls, Moon Balls, Psy Balls, Thunder Balls and many, many more.

"Lets get back to the ranch and heal this guy."  Justin said

I had seen Justin many times.  He helped Sheri out a lot.  The only one of the group I had not seen until today was that Kristle girl.

"Lets." Kristle agreed.

As they started walking away I began to float down towards them.

I bet you are wondering who I am and why I can float.

My name is Davie Rancor but I prefer to be called David.  Davie Rancor is my Mew name.  I like the sound of David better.  I am an Ice Mew.

I bet you are wondering what that is.

Ice Mews are a very rare breed of Mew.  We live in caverns and like the cold.  We are Ice/Psychic types.  We look just like a Mew only we have sky-blue fur.  Females have pink eyes and males have purple eyes. 

When I first left "The Cave" I was scared.  I thought that I would be alone forever.  Then I stumbled upon New Flash Town and found Sheri.  I want to show myself to her but I am to chicken.  I feel that she will think I would make a nice addition to her team.  So far, I have been wrong.  She has set free lots of Pokémon.

"Stay out here." Sheri said to her friends.

I then noticed that I had fallowed Sheri's little group back to New Flash Town.  I floated into a near-by tree. After a few minutes I heard Sheri's voice saying, "Go Scizor!"

I heard Rakusho come out of the Pokéball.

"You are free." Sheri said in Eevee.

I have found that Sheri only speaks in four Pokémon, Eevee, Pikachu, Vulpix and Togepi.

"Thank you but I was wondering if I could stay with you." Rakusho said

"I don't mind." Sheri said, "Do you want to travel inside or outside of the Pokéball?"

"Outside." Rakusho replied.

**Chapter Six Sheri's POV**

"That is OK with me." I said in Eevee

"Scizor." Rakusho said which meant "Thank you."

"What did he say?" asked Kristle

"He asked if he could travel with us and I said he could." I replied

"Why?!" Kristle exclaimed, "I mean, it's, it's BLACK!  It's a mutant!"

"I think it's a great idea." Justin said, "If it travels with us I can study it!"

"You will do no such thing!!!" I exclaimed, "Rakusho is another member of the team and he will be treated as such!"

"Scizor! Sci Sci Zor" Rakusho said witch meant, "I disagree. I don't mind if he study's me."

"What?!"  I said in Pikachu

"Scizor Scizor Zor Sci. Sci Scizor Sci Zor Zor."  He said witch meant, "It is nice to be noticed again.  I have not been around humans in along time."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Scizor Scizor." He said which meant, "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you insist." I said


	2. The Power

Holy:  Hey everyone!  I know what you're all thinking.  **_Why didn't this stupid writer update this dumb story sooner!_**  Well, here's your answer: I was on vacation, I have 5 other people TRYING to help with this story, and I have a life.

Kitty: Shock of all shocks!(P.S.: Trying? I feel so loved.  T_T)

Holy: Shut up you.  Anyway, This is the second "book" in this story.

Rakusho: It's about time you got this up!  It's taken FOREVER!

Holy: Shut up!

Kitty: ::boots Rakusho in the backside:: Yeah, shut up!

Holy: Are you trying to suck up to me?

Kitty:…………………

Holy: Anyway, we don't own nothing but the charies we created.

Kitty: So Byte us, suckers!

Holy: Now, on to the insanity.

Poké-Morphs

The Power

Chapter One Rakusho's POV 

Greetings.  My name is Rakusho.   I am a Black Scizor and in someway or another I am in danger.  You see; my friends and I are the Pokémorphs.   What are the Pokémorphs, you ask.  The Pokémorphs are a group of kids that can morph.  Don't ask how they got the morphing power because it is very confusing.  I think it is in their jeans, but I don't think they're talking about the ones you wear.

The people in the group are very nice.  There is Sheri, Justin, Kristle and I.

"Where are we Justin?" Sheri asked.

Sheri is the "leader" of the group.  She can speak and understand the language of Pokémon.

"I think we're lost." Justin answered.

Justin is trying to be a Pokémon breeder.

"Let me see the map." Kristle said.

Kristle is not to fond of me.  She thinks I'm mutated.

"It's upside-down you moron!!!" Kristle screamed, hitting Justin upside the head.

I take it she's not so fond of Justin either.

"Why don't I go see where we are?" I asked Sheri.

"Sure." Sheri said but it came out "Eevee!"

"Be back in a flash."  I said, taking off.

As I flew above the treetops I could tell that we were lost.  I didn't know where we were.  I saw a bluish gray building though.

"There's a building about half a mile away." I told Sheri when I landed.

"What did he say?" Asked Justin.

Justin and Kristle can't understand me.  Only Sheri can.  She acts like a translator for them.

"Rakusho said that there is a building up ahead about half a mile." She replied.

"I wonder what it is." Kristle said.

"I hope they can tell us where we are." Justin said.

"I hope you're right." Sheri said.

Chapter Two David's POV

It looks like Justin isn't so good at reading maps as he said he is.  He got the group lost.   Rakusho just discovered a weird building and everyone else is dumb enough to go check it out.  I think I will follow them.  You know, just in case they are discovered.  I don't want them to get hurt.

"Look up ahead!" Sheri said.

I looked up and saw the building.  There were no guards that I could see.

"I found something!" Rakusho said.

"What?" Sheri said in a Pokémon language that sounded like Vulpix but I couldn't be sure.  You see, Ice Mews talk in English.

"It's an old friend of mine." He said, "His name's David and he's an Ice Mew."

I then realized he was talking about me!!!

"What did he say this time?" Kristle asked.  She sounded kinda irritated.

"He said that he found an old friend of his." Sheri translated, "Hey Justin, What's an Ice Mew?"

"I don't know." Justin replied. 

"It's probably another mutated Pokémon." Kristle said.

"Rakusho is not mutated!!!" Sheri screamed at Kristle.

"I'm going to go see if he will come down." Rakusho said.

"Ok. Go ahead.  We'll be waiting down here." Sheri said.

Chapter Three Sheri's POV

I watched Rakusho take off.   We waited for what seemed forever and then finally he landed.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"*Meet David.*" Rakusho said.

"David" looked like a cat-like Pokémon.  He had cat-like ears and tail.  He had very sweet purple eyes and sky blue fur.  He was floating about three feet above the ground.

"That's impossible!!!" Justin cried out, "Mews are usually pink!!!"

"Calm down Justin." Kristle said, holding up a fist.

Justin slowly inched away from Kristle and more towards me and the Pokémon. 

"Greetings." I said in Eevee.

"Hello." He said in English.

"Hey! I understood that!" Kristle exclaimed.

"Yah! I did too!" Justin replied.

"That is because I speak English." David said.

"A Pokémon I can understand? Cool!" Kristle said.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Justin asked.

"I am an Ice Mew."  David replied.

"*What's that?*" Skull asked.

"An Ice Mew is a rare stage of Mew.  If a Mew is in the cold for to long it becomes Ice Mew." David answered.

"Cool!" Justin said.

"*Nice!*" Spike said.

"Are there other kinds of Mews out there?"  Kristle asked.

"Yes.  There are many different kinds of Mews.  There are Fire Mews, Thunder Mews, Water Mews, Grass Mews, Fighting Mews, Rock Mews, Poison Mews, Ground Mews, Ghost Mews, Dragon Mews, Dark Mews, Normal Mews, Steel Mews, Rainbow Mews and Psychic Mews.  Psychic Mews are the most common. 

"Cool." Kristle said.

"By the way, who are you really?" Justin asked.

"My name is Davie Rancor, but I prefer to be called David.

"I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves.  My name's Sherica Hardrock, but everyone calls me Sheri." I said.

"My name's Kristle."  Kristle said.

"Friends call me Justin."

Chapter Four 'A' Spike's POV

This is weird.  First we meet Rakusho and he joins our group and now we meet David and he's probably going to join our group.  I know they're good and all but I thought that I would be traveling with a group of humans not my trainer, two other humans, their Pokémon and two wild Pokémon.  This is getting out of hand.  Next thing I know they might start turning into Pokémon!

Chapter Four 'B' Justin's POV

"Hey guys! Don't you think we should check out that building?"  I asked.

"O.K." Sheri said.

"Let's." Kristle replied.

We walked into the building slowly.  Sheri was in the lead with Kristle on her left and me on her right.  Rakusho was behind Sheri and CatsEye was at her heels.  The Mew was floating at the right side of my head and Skull was walking at Kristle's side.   I could tell that there had to be about 30 rooms in the building minimum.  When we got to the main hallway Sheri turned to face our make-sift group.

"Let's split up.  Maybe then we can find something."  Sheri suggested.

"I agree with Sheri."  David said, "We should go into groups."

"But how do we decide the groups?" Kristle asked, "There are five of us."

"Don't tell me you never watched Scooby Doo™ Kristle."  I said.

"What does that have to do with anything? And besides, that show is for babies."  Kristle said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I said, "I mean when they split into groups.  You know, Saggy goes with Scooby, and Daphne and Wilma go with Fred."

"I remember." Sheri said, "So we should go into two groups."

"Zor Scizor Sci Scizor Zor."

"But there are three pathways." David translated for Kristle and me.

"I could go by myself." Kristle suggested.

"You sure Kris?  I mean, it could be dangerous." Sheri asked the punk in front of her.

"Don't worry, Sher.  Skull and I can handle anything that comes our way."

"Ok then." Sheri said, "David and Justin, you take the right hallway. Kristle, you take the left hallway.  Rakusho and I will take the middle.  Is everyone ok with that?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"I'm down." David said.

"Let's go!" Kristle said.

"Zor Scizor!" Rakusho said and I didn't need a translator to tell that he approved.

Chapter Five Kristle's POV

"Come on Skull." I said to my Venonat, "Let's get a move on."

I started walking down the left hallway like Sheri asked me to.  Skull was walking by my side.   Then a strange thing happened.  I started thinking.   I let my mind wonder.

_I wonder why Sheri let David go with Justin.  I know they're best friends and all but why did she let him have the Pokémon that can talk English?  Duh Kristle, you dummy.  Sheri can understand Rakusho.  She doesn't need to talk English.  She can talk Pokémon._

"Nat Veno?" Skull said, pulling me out of my trance.

"Veno Venonat Nat Veno." She said pointing at a door.

"What's in there, girl?" I ask my trusted Pokémon.

"Veno." Skull said and then she started shivering.

Now I may not be good at understanding other Pokémon but I know that "Nat Veno" means "Kristle" to Skull.  Skull and I have also worked out a code.  Two ear movements means hot, one movement with the left ear (the one with the earring) means listen, one movement with the right ear means cold and shivering means danger.

"Danger?  To who?" I asked.

"Nat Nat." She said.

"Who is 'Nat Nat'?" I asked.

"Venonat." She said pointing to the earrings Justin gave me last year for my birthday.  They have blue skulls and crossbones on them.  I think they were a peace offering but I'm not sure.

"Justin?" I asked.

"Venonat.  Nat Veno Veno Nat Nat."  She said.

"You want me to do what?" I asked.

"Veno Nat Nat." She said.

"Save Justin?" I asked.

"Nat!" She said, shaking her head yes.

"Ok then.  Lets do it!"

Chapter Seven Sheri's POV

"Vee!" CatsEye said, launching a PsyBlast.

Unfortunately for me, the middle hallway was the one most highly watched.  So, as you can tell, I was in middle of a battle.  The most unfortunate thing was that the Pokémon were Hoot-Hoots and Sentrets.  A lot of Hoot-Hoots and Sentrets.

"CatsEye!  ShadowBall attack!"  I yelled to my Pokémon.

"VEE EEVEE VEE!"  She yelled.

"Sheri!  There's too many.  Every time we knock one down, two more pop up!"  Rakusho said.

"We can't give up! We have to keep trying."  I yelled in Vulpix.

"You try attacking these things!"  Rakusho yelled.

"I would if I was a Pokémon!" I yelled back in Vulpix.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He yelled.

"Forget it!"  I yelled back in Vulpix.

_Calm down Sheri._ I thought _Think about Vulpix.  You are like a Vulpix.  You have a cute exterior and you hide inner strength.  Your hair is shinny and soft.  You are sweet and loveable._

That's when it happened.  My skin felt a little warmer.  I opened my eyes to look and found my skin had turned a reddish brown color!  I felt my hair get shorter and my nose get bigger.  My back made me mend down and my hands became paws.  My ears moved to the top of my head and then grew into a Vulpix's ears.  Last but not least my tails came into view.

"Cool." I said but it came out "Vul!"  I was talking Pokémon without knowing it!

"Tackle attack!" I heard Rakusho say.  Then I saw him coming at me!  By the time he got to me I had gotten out of there by using Agility.

"Huh?" Rakusho asked.

"Sheri?" I heard CatsEye say, "Where are you?"

"Vul!" I said, launching a flamethrower at some nearby Sentrets and torching about five of them.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?"  I heard Rakusho ask me.

"Rakusho!  It's me. Sheri!"  I said.

"How come you are a Pokémon?" He asked.

"I don't know."  I answered, "One minute I thinking about Vulpix and the next minute I was one."

"Cool!" He said. He started to say something else but I cut him off with...

"Vul!" I yelled, launching a Fire spin and trapping 8 Sentrets and 6 Hoot-Hoots.

"Vee!" CatsEye yelled, launching another ShadowBall.

"Zor!"  Rakusho said, launching a Hyperbeam and defeating the last of the Pokémon.

"That was cool!"  I said.

"Sheri? Is that really you?" CatsEye asked.

"In the flesh.  Well, in Vulpix flesh that is." I said.

"Do you think you can reverse it?" CatsEye asked.

"Most likely."  I told her.

"Well, don't do it yet." Rakusho said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because this way we can cut traveling time in half.  Hop on." He said, turning his back to us.

"Sure!"  CatsEye and I said together and hopped on.

Chapter Eight Justin's POV

I was under water.  Some how or other I was still breathing. Bubbles surrounded me.  For all that I knew I could be in one.  All I saw was water.  Water and bubbles.  That was all.  All of sudden I began to rise.  I floated up towards the surface.  Once I reached the surface I saw leafs.  Leafs and vines.  Then lightning.  Now flames.  Dark and psychic waves were shooting past me now but I wasn't scared.  I had been here before. This is where I found my destiny.  It is also where I found out about Sheri and Kristle.  

You see; Sheri and Kristle are Pokémorphs.  Their power was passed down from generation to generation.  They can morph into any Pokémon they touch and acquire.  Yes, they can morph.  But only for six hours.  If they go over the time limit, they will be stuck in that morph until they evolve.  Then they can de-morph back into human.  If the Pokémon form they get stuck in can't evolve, they are trapped forever.   You are likely wondering how I know this.  The answer is simple.  I spoke to a weird Pokèmon.  If you want me to describe it though I cant.  I didn't get a good look at it.

Anyway, I was chosen to be Sheri and Kristle's "trainer".  Just like my father before me and my mother before him.  That is why I live so close to Kristle and Sheri. 

"Wonder when he'll wake up."  I heard.

That was not part of the dream I remembered.  I must have fainted while David was fighting those Natu and Drowzee.  I opened my eyes to find I was in a weird room.

"Good, you're awake."  A voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Giovanni," He said, "Viridian City gym leader and…"

"And leader of Team Rocket!"  I interrupted.

"That is correct."  He said, "And I believe you have some information I want."

"What information?"  I asked honestly.

"Pokémorph information."  He said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied.

"Sure you do."  He said.

"No, I don't."  I replied.  I would never give up Sheri and Kristle's secret.  I would die first.

"Of course you do.  I saw one of your friends morph into a Pokémon just a little while ago.  Do you want to know what Pokémon it was?  I'll tell you.  One of your friends morphed into a Vulpix."

I mentally ran through the list of Pokémon the girls could morph into at this time.

_'Kristle can morph: Jigglypuff, Venonat, Marill, Mareep, Clefairy, Goldeen, and Growlithe.   Sheri can morph:  Kadabra, Ponyta, Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix.  Vulpix!  Sheri morphed!'_

"Well?  What do you have to say about that?"  He asked.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"I believe you do.  I saw the look on your face when I said one of your friends turned into a Vulpix."  He said.

"Why do you want Pokémorph information anyway?"  I asked.

"Haven't you heard?  The Pokémorphs are an anti-Team Rocket."  He said.

"So what makes you think I know anything?"  I asked.

"Because you are traveling with a Pokémorph."  He replied.

"So?  Maybe this is all new to me too?  What if they just found out today?  How would I know if they could morph?"  I asked.

"You would know because you are a Pokémorph trainer.  You train their morphs and make it so Team Rocket doesn't stand a chance."  He said.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."  I said.

"I'm almost certain you do." He replied harshly.

Chapter Nine David's POV

_'Just my luck,'_ I thought to myself while speeding down a hallway, '_I'm asked to watch someone's back and I let them get captured while I'm in the middle of a battle.  Very smart David, very smart.'_

Unluckily for me I was so lost in thought that I almost ran into something. Or should I say someone.

"David! Watch where you're going!"  Rakusho yelled.

I stopped immediately.

"Where's Sheri?" I asked.

"Right here!" A voice said, in Vulpix none-the-less.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right here!" She said as a Vulpix head popped up near Rakusho's right shoulder, "I've turned into a Vulpix!"

"You mean you're a Pokémorph?!" I asked in surprise.  I had felt something strange about her but this was a surprise.

"What's a Pokémorph?" She asked.

"A Pokémorph is someone who can morph into any Pokémon they touch and acquirer." 

"Cool!" CatsEye said, popping up near Rakusho's left shoulder.

"It was faster to travel this way."  Rakusho said after seeing the look on my face.

"Where is Justin?" Sheri asked.

"He… well he... um sorta got... um captured"  I said.

"What was that last word?" Rakusho asked, "I couldn't hear it."

"I said he got captured." I said looking down at the floor.

"What happened?" Sheri asked.

"A bunch of Natu and Drowzee attacked us and while I was fighting he disappeared.  I think while I was fighting another Pokémon might have put him to sleep and then took him away."  I replied.

"Don't feel bad." Sheri said.  I looked up and saw that she was now perched on Rakusho's shoulder.

"We would have been defeated if I hadn't found out how to morph in time." She continued, "I don't think CatsEye and Rakusho could have held out much longer."

"Sheri," I started, "How long have you been in that form?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" She asked jumping down so that she was standing in front of me.

"Because you only have six hours in morph." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, "How do you know?"

"A long time ago a Mew, that we now call the Oddlaw, gave about 50 humans a gift that until then only two Pokémon had been able to use.  Oddlaw gave the humans the power to morph, but only for six hours or else they would be trapped in that morph until they evolve.  One of the humans didn't lesson to Oddlaw's warning and got trapped in an Eevee morph.  Luckily the human was ready to evolve so she was able to escape.  I personally don't think you are ready to evolve your Vulpix morph just quite yet.  I mean, you just found out you could morph, right?"  I said.

"Your right!" She said, "Um… This is going to sound really dumb but how do you de-morph?"

"How did you morph into Vulpix?"  I asked.

"One minute I was thinking about Vulpix and the next minute I was one."

"There are much easier ways to morph." I told her, "You could just say something like 'Vulpix Go!' or 'I choose Vulpix'.  To de-morph you can just say 'Vulpix return' or something like that." I replied.

"Ok." She said "Vulpix, return!"

The next thing I knew I was looking strait into Sheri's jet-black eyes.

"So what morphs do I have?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure but if you would allow me to I could search your mind for the answer." I replied.

She hesitated.  The look on her face gave me the feeling there was stuff in there I didn't need to know and that she didn't want me to know.  A look of concentration crossed her face the she slowly replied.

"O…k..."

I closed my eyes and reached out towards her mind.  I could tell that someone had put up mental barriers to protect her from anyone reading her thoughts and/or erasing her mind.  Luckily for me I didn't have to go in there.  It can hurt both you and the person who has the mental blocks up if you even try to go in there.  I should know, I've tried.  After a few seconds of searching I found what I was looking for.  It was a familiar object that I had so often bypassed while searching in my friends minds.  It looked like a small box; each morpher's a different color.  (Sheri's was a blackish-purple color.)  I quickly opened it with my mind.  Inside was a mental list of Pokémon.  Kadabra, Ponyta, Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix were the only names on the list. I closed the box as quickly as I had opened it and exited Sheri's mind.

"You can morph Kadabra, Ponyta, Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix." I told her as I opened my eyes.

"Kadabra, Ponyta, Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix huh?" She asked

"Yep." I replied 

"Is there any way to get other morphs?" She asked

"All you have to do is touch the Pokémon and concentrate." I told her

"Ok." She said, "I'm going to morph Ponyta. We might be able to find Justin faster that way."

"Watch out for the instincts."  I warned her.  One time I tried transforming into a Beedrill and I almost poised one of my friends.

"I'll try." She said, "Ponyta, Go!"

Next thing I knew I was looking a Ponyta strait in the eyes.

"Sheri?" I asked, "You OK in there?"

"Right as rain!" she said, "These instincts are easy to control."

"I forgot to tell you." I started, "You have a limited psychic link while in morph."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You can use thought-speech to talk to people while you are in morph so that they can understand you."  I said.

"That's handy."  Rakusho said.

"How does it work?"  Sheri asked.

"You talk by forming words in your mind. Just think the words and I'll hear them." I said.

Like this? She asked.

"Yes, that's it," he said. "To let anyone hear you, just talk. To only let a specific person or group of people hear you, direct your thoughts at them." I said

Cool! She said in open thought-speech

If I were you I'd limit your thought-speech to the other Pokémorphs.  Lots of people get kinda freaked out when you use open thought-speech.  Also, anyone within two miles can hear you if you use open thought-speech.  I told her, using my own psychic powers to talk to her.  It was mainly a test to see if the barriers would let thoughts through to her while in morph.

You can do it too?  She asked.

Not exactly. I said, I using a psychic link that I've set up.  Don't worry.  Only You, Rakusho and CatsEye can hear me.

Good.  That's the same way I set my thought-speech up.  She said.

"Hello!  There are other Pokémon here too you know!"  Rakusho said.

Sorry Rakusho.  Sheri said.

Chapter Ten Kristle's POV 

I walked through the door Skull pointed out.  It lead to another hallway.  I walked down it in silence, my boots making no noise against the black and white tile floor, Skull at my side.  I could tell my partner was scanning each and every door we pasted.  After we pasted about fifteen or so doors Skull pulled on my pant leg and pointed to a door.  It was a normal enough looking door, black with a white knob.  I slowly touched the knob and tried to turn it.  It was locked.

_'`Bout time things got challenging!'_  I thought to myself as I pulled a bobby-pin from my mess of hair.  Here's a little known fact about me.  I happen to be a master lock pick.  I put the bobby-pin into the lock and opened the door with practiced ease.  I let Skull enter first then shut the door behind me, locking it in the same manner that I unlocked it.  Then I turned around.  We were in yet another hallway.

_'Is this just one giant hallway?'_  I asked myself as I walked down the seemingly endless hall.  Skull pointed out another door and I opened it, same as the first.  BORING!  We went on like that for about twenty minutes.  Then I heard something in my head.

Like this? It seemed to ask someone.  It paused for about one minute then said, Cool!.  That's all it said.  What's really weird is that it sounded like Sheri.  It was freaky.  I shook my head to clear it and went back to the task at hand.  Skull pointed to another door.  I unlocked it.  I peeked inside, only to find that it was an actual room this time.  I let Skull in and creped inside.  The room was rather large, It appeared to be the largest room in the building.  It looked like a laboratory.  I ducked under a table and caught the last bits of a conversation.

"…Until you feel that you wish to talk I will leave you here."  A man's voice said.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir."  Another voice said.  That voice I recognized.  It was Justin!

Chapter 11 Sheri's POV 

The Ponyta morph I was in was very familiar.  I wasn't one from my ranch but it was one I was semi-familiar with.  I knew that but didn't dwell on that fact.  Justin was in trouble!  I turned to David and Rakusho.

"We'd better hit the road if we want to find Justin quickly." I said in normal speech.

"Right.  Lets get going." David agreed.  I think he got kinda attached to Justin.

"Which way?" Rakusho asked.

"I don't know.  CatsEye, can you smell Justin anywhere near here?" I asked my starter Pokémon.  CatsEye sniffed the air around us and then jumped to the floor and made an arrow toward one of the hallways.

"That way."  She said in her little Eevee voice.

"Thanks CatsEye!  Lets go guys!"

"Right!" CatsEye replied, jumping onto my back.  The two boys just nodded.  I started off down the hallway at top speed.  Everything around me was a blur as I ran.  After about ten seconds of that David interrupted my running.

Sheri!  Slow down!

"Huh?" was my only reply as I stopped instantly, nearly knocking CatsEye off my back.  

"Not everyone can run as fast as a Ponyta ya know!"  Rakusho complained as he flew up, out of breath.

"Sorry guys." I said sheepishly, "I didn't know I was going that fast…"

"It's ok Sheri." David assured me, "Just don't do it again!" 

"Why don't you guys get on so we can travel faster?"  I suggested to my male companions.

"That works."  David shrugged.  CatsEye moved to perch on my head and David and Rakusho climbed onto my back.  Now I really know what a Ponyta feels like!

"Ok CatsEye," I said to the fox/rabbit on my head, "Which way?"

"Left." Was the only reply I got.

"Roger that!"  I said and we were off!  I ran a bit slower this time, judging by the fact that I had cargo…--_--'  Anyways, We ran, well, I ran they rode, for about a minuet in silence until CatsEye broke through with the command of "Right".  I turned and ran a bit faster, loving the feel of the hard floor against my hoofs. 

_I could get use to this!_  I thought.  _This is fun!!!_

Sheri!  Stop goofing off and hurry up!  Justin could be in trouble!  The Ice/Psychic on my back interrupted.

Right! I thought to him, speeding up a bit.

"Go left!" Yelled CatsEye.  I turned the corner, picking up a bit more speed.

"He's though that door strait ahead!"

"We'll never make it though!  It's pure steal!"  David shouted.

"Lets burn it down then!  CatsEye!  On the count of three!  1…2…"

Chapter 12  Justin's POV 

        "…Until you feel that you wish to talk I will leave you here."  Giovanni said harshly.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir."  I replied.  He just snorted and left the room.  For a minute I just laid there and then I realized what position I was in.  My arms were bolted apart from each other above my head and my legs were outstretched so that I looked like an X.  To top that off, a metal belt was bolted around my waist.  Not a very comfortable position, if I do say so myself.  I attempted to move my hand only to get a satisfying jolt of electricity flow down my arm.

"Ouch!"  I whispered, wincing in pain.  That hurt!  I attempted to move my back to ease the pain that I was having back there only to get zapped again.  This was worse than working with a Pikachu!

"If it hurts, stop moving, you big baby!" a familiar voice insulted.  I turned my head to the direction of the voice only to see a girl with long blond hair with a Venonat at her heals.

"Kristle!"

"In the flesh." Was her cocky reply.

"Could you get me out of this thing?"  I asked, knowing she could hack into the computers and disable it.

"I guess I could…" she said playfully.

"Please?" I almost whimpered.  I had just gotten shocked again.  She sighed and pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair and walked over.

"Hold still and don't distract me."  She ordered and inserted the bobby pin into the lock.  After about a minute I hear a small "click" and the lock on my hand opened.  Kristle took the bobby pin out of the lock and went to the next lock.  After she did the last one she put the bobby-pin back in her hair and helped me off the table.

"Thanks Kris!"  I said happily.

"Whatever."  was the only reply I got from my long-haired "savior", if that's what you would call her.

"You never told me you could pick locks." I said to the punk who was checking out the computers in the room.

"You never asked." She started.  She was about to say something else but we were interrupted by Giovanni.

"Ready to talk?"  He said as he entered the room.  He looked at me and then at Kristle.

"Well, I see your girlfriend here helped you out of your little predicament."  He sent glares in Kristle and my direction, "I bet she's one of the Pokémorphs, isn't she?"

"Huh?" was Kristle's brilliant response.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!  We don't know what you're talking about!!!"

"So you say.  How about a battle, one on one?  If I win, you confess.  If you win, you get to leave."

"No!" I said at the same time Kristle said "You're on!"

"What!  Kris!  That's Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader!  You'll be creamed!"

"You underestimate Skull.  We'll be fine, won't we girl?"

"Veno!"

"See."

"If you two are done with your little lovers quarrel, are we going to battle or not?"

"Yes, we are." Kristle stated boldly.

"Go…" Giovanni started but was interrupted by one of the doors being burned down.

"What the flip???!!!"  Kristle exclaimed.

"The Calvary has arrived!"  David exclaimed.

"David?!"

Chapter 13  Kristle's POV 

        "No!  The Easter Bunny!  Of course it's me!"  David replied.

"Where'd the Ponyta come from?" I asked 

"YOU!  The Pokémorph!" Giovanni yelled, pointing at the Ponyta.

Ya! What ya gonna do `bout it?  It was the voice again!  It was coming from the Ponyta!

"Demorph, you pathetic excuse for a human!" Giovanni roared.

"Sheri!  Don't do it!  He just wants to lure you into your human form so you'd be defenseless!"  Justin yelled to the Ponyta.

"Justin!  That's not Sheri.  It's a Ponyta!"  I yelled at the hopeless boy next to me.

"No.  That's Sheri.  I'll explain later right now just trust me, Ok?"

"Prepare to face defeat, worthless Pokémorph!  Go, Nidoking!"  Giovanni yelled.  There was a lot of yelling going on in this small room… making it very loud.

The Ponyta said something in Pokémon to David, Rakusho and CatsEye.  They all nodded and got off of her back and into a battle position.

"Four on one, eh?  Well, you Pokémorphs never did play fair.  Why don't I even out the odds eh?  Go Rhydon!"

The Ponyta just snorted and readied herself to attack.

"Nidoking, Rhydon, use earth quake, both of you!"  The two Pokémon stomped their feet in attempt to create an earthquake that would bring their opponents to their knees.  Long story short, it didn't work very well judging by the fact that Rakusho and David hovered up and CatsEye and "Sheri", as Justin calls the Ponyta, jumped up at the last minute to dodge the affects of the attack.  When the four Pokémon landed they went into an arrow formation and charged at their two opponents.  All four of them went into a tackle attack and knocked the two ground Pokémon to the floor.  They doubled back and started charging up different attacks.  Rakusho went into what looked like a hyper beam, CatsEye started charging up her famous ShadowBall attack, David's hands (paws?) were glowing an icy-blue color and "Sheri" was charging up a Fire Blast.  They all launched their attacks at the same time, creating a mini-explosion and causing their opponents to black out.

Now, while all of this was happening, I saw a rare Pokéball on the ground and picked it up and put it on my belt.  They wont miss it.

"WHAT!!!!" Giovanni roared,  "I LOST TO THE POKÉMORPH FREAKS!!!!"

"Yep.  We beat you."  Justin told the roaring man.

"So you think!  I'll destroy you one way or the other!"  He said pushing a button on one of the control panels.  "In five minutes this room will be filled with a super-strength Poison Powder.  As soon as it is released you shall fall over dead and Team Rocket will rule the Pokémon world once more!  Nighty Night!"  He finished, closing the door behind him.   I looked toward the door that our "Calvary" had come though only to find a new door was in it's place.

"What happened to the hole you guys made coming in?"  I asked.

"Giovanni must have put a new one up when he pushed that button."  David replied.

"Sheri, how long have you been in morph?"  Justin asked.

Twenty minutes, thirty at the most. I heard in my mind.

"Good, because you only have…"

Six hours in morph, I know.  David filled me in.

"And now you guys need to fill ME in!"  I exclaimed.  And quickly!  We only have four minutes and thirty seconds!"

"Ok.  First off.  Sheri, Demorph."  Justin started.  Sheri nodded and spoke something in Pokémon.  The next thing I knew I was looking into Sheri's jet black eyes.

"It really was you!"  I exclaimed.

"In the flesh." She stated.

"Ok.  Now, Kristle.  You and Sheri are Pokémorphs.  A Pokémorph is a human that can turn into any Pokémon that they touch and acquire.  Your morphs at this time are Jigglypuff, Venonat, Marill, Mareep, Clefairy, Goldeen, and Growlithe.Sheri can morph-" Justin was cut off by Sheri.

"Kadabra, Ponyta, Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix."  She stated proudly.

"How'd you-"  Justin started but Sheri cut him off again.

"David searched my mind for it.  Now, we gotta find a way out of here."

Chapter 14  Rakusho's POV

"Why don't we blast our way though the wall again?"  I suggested to Sheri.

"That would work."  Sheri said.

"What would work?"  Justin asked.

"Rakusho suggested we blast our way though the wall."  She replied.

"I got a better idea.  Sheri, morph Kadabra."  Justin told Sheri.

"Ok…"  She started, "Go Kadabra!"   The next thing we all knew there was a Kadabra where Sheri had stood only a second before.

"Ok.  Does that morph still know Teleport?"  Justin asked

Yep

"Great!  Can you still picture what the outside of the building looks like?"

Yep!

"Can you teleport all of us out there?"

Nope

"WHAT!  What do you mean nope?"

I don't have enough energy to teleport all of us in one trip.  If I had David's help then maybe I might be able to… She trailed off and looked toward David.

"I can help."

Good.  Why don't we use a teleport circle.  That way we all get out safely.

"How do you know about a teleport circle?" David asked

Uh… I think this morph knew about it…

"Whatever.  Lets just get out of here."  Justin broke their conversation up.

"Ok.  Everyone get into a circle and hold hands." David started but was cut off by Justin.

"Wait!  Where's my backpack?!  And Spike's missing!"  Justin exclaimed.  Everyone started scanning the room in search of the missing backpack and Togepi.  All of the sudden we here this odd sound.

"Togi?" 

"Spike!" Justin exclaimed.

"Good.  We found it.  Can we get out of here now!"  Kristle was officially irritated.

"Ok, lets try this again.  Everyone get into a circle and hold hands."  Everyone stood in a circle.  Sheri and David were across from each other, I was next to Sheri and Justin and Kristle were on her other side.  When we were all ready Sheri and David started glowing and the next thing I knew we were outside.

"Wow." Kristle said.

"Right.  Now we should destroy this base so that no one else stumbles upon it."  Justin said.

"Ok." David grinned.  "Kristle, would you please morph Mareep?"

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Just say 'Go Mareep'" said Justin

"Go Mareep!"  the next thing I saw was a Mareep were Kristle once was. "Cool!" Was her only opinion.

"Ok, Lets do the same thing we did inside but stronger."  Sheri said.  We all nodded and started charging up our strongest attacks.  My hyper beam, CatsEye's ShadowBall, David's Mega-Ice-Punch, Skull's Psybeam, Kristle's Thunder Shock, and Sheri's Psychic attack were all launched at the same time, full power at the building.  Long story short, It blew up with a satisfying "BOOM!!!!"

"That worked" I stated.

"Ya.  It did." Was Sheri's reply.


End file.
